Away All Night
by MermaidGirl34
Summary: While Harry is gone on an Auror assignment, Ginny finds herself missing him more than she ever thought possible. But if that wasn't bad enough, she misses him AND she's bored out of her mind! What's a girl to do? Ginny/Harry one-shot. Post-Hogwarts


**(A/N: For round one of Fanfiction Idol on the HPFC forum! Inspired by the song ****Beth**** by KISS! Enjoy!)**

The house was empty.

Silent.

She was alone.

Lonely.

She hated being lonely.

Ginny sighed as she made her way downstairs and into the quiet, empty kitchen. She made sure that her fuzzy slippers flopped loudly on the hard floor just so she had the reassurance of their being sound. She hated this. She hated it, she hated it, she hated it. She absolutely _hated _being home alone. It was so _weird _for her. She grew up with six older brothers. Someone was _always _home when she was. It was _always _loud or at least filled with _some _sort of noise. Mum cooking in the kitchen. An explosion of some sort from Fred and George's room. Pig hooting.

Some sort of sound.

But there was no sound. Not here, not now. This wasn't the Burrow. The Burrow wasn't her home anymore. She was an adult now, a full-fledged witch of the Wizarding community…and married to the most famous wizard of them all.

Harry. Just the thought of him made her even sadder. Even more lonely. She didn't know what she had expected. She knew Harry was an Auror. She knew he would be working. She knew he'd be off doing who-knows-what. But she hadn't anticipated the loneliness.

The quiet.

The emptiness.

It. Was. Driving. Her. NUTS!

With a small huff, Ginny sat down at the kitchen table, scarlet hair falling in messy curtains around her head. She twirled her wedding ring moodily, resting her head on her arm. She felt drained, empty. She thought maybe brewing some of her Mum's favorite tea might be good for her, but honestly, she didn't want to get up. Truly, what she _really _wanted to do was play Quidditch. After playing with the Harpies, Quidditch had become her way of relaxing, of letting go. But Ginny didn't think she could stand seeing Harry's Firebolt in the shed, sitting next to hers all alone, reminding her for the millionth time that Harry wasn't here to play with her.

They always played Quidditch together. Harry would always know when she wanted to. He would sense it somehow, her longing, her silent wish to go out and fly for a little while, throw the Quaffle around, do some flips. He always knew, he always knew what she thinking. It was like he could read her mind, and Ginny loved that about him. He knew her so well. So much better than Dean, or Michael, or anyone else she had ever dated. She knew she was right to have a crush on him when she was little. He was perfect. Perfect for her.

She missed him. Missed him more than she ever thought she would. She thought she'd be strong, independent, have her own fun when Harry was away. She did too…for the first couple days. But Harry was gone on an Auror assignment, and there was no set date for his return. He could be gone for a week, or he could be gone for a month. Harry hadn't known. Ginny still didn't know. And it only took two days after he left for Ginny to become lonely.

With a frustrated huff, Ginny flipped her hair back, closing her eyes and picturing her husband, smiling, flying on his Firebolt with his messy hair flopping this way and that. She smiled at the image, wishing dearly he were here with her.

But he wasn't.

She didn't even know _where_ he was_. _That, above all else, bothered her. He could be off in some foreign country, raiding tombs or disabling dangerous spells in Africa for all she knew. She _hated _being in the dark about his assignment. She wanted to know everything, every little detail. But she couldn't.

She knew it wasn't Harry's fault. It was top-secret Ministry work, he was sworn to secrecy. But still, not knowing made Ginny want to rip her hair out, hair by single hair. It was like having to wait in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts all over again. Sitting there, worrying, not knowing what was going on. It was absolutely maddening.

She had sent him a letter. Yesterday, with her tawny owl, Freddie. Although Ginny had no idea where Harry was, she knew Freddie would be able to find him. She didn't know how wizarding owls did it, but somehow, they always found their person, no matter where they were on the planet. She was sure Freddie would find him…but yet she was still anxious for his return and for the letter that she hoped he would carry. Harry must be far away if Freddie hadn't returned yet. Ginny had sent him out early yesterday morning. She hoped nothing had happened to him. She already had one dead Fred, she didn't need another.

The moment that thought had run through her head, Ginny saw it. A little brown speck on the horizon out her window. It was too small, too far away to be distinguished as anything in particular, but Ginny had no doubt of what it was. With a sharp intake of breath, Ginny quickly got to her feet, almost knocking her chair over as she did. She didn't even spare it a glance as she rushed over to the window, peering out in anticipation.

A smile tugged at her lips as she saw the faithful form of Freddie flying toward her, wings outstretched. Freddie himself wasn't really what made her smile though. What made her smile was the sight of the letter that was clutched in Freddie's little talons.

Ginny could barely hold in her excitement. He had written to her. He had written to her!

Smiling broadly now, Ginny quickly threw the kitchen window open, letting Freddie fly in, his wings flapping furiously as he expertly soared over to the kitchen table and landed in a flurry of feathers, dropping the letter on the table top as he did.

Without thinking, Ginny ran straight over to the table, giving Freddie a quick, thankful pet before sitting roughly back down in her seat and grabbing the letter with greedy hands. She tore it open without even reading who it was addressed to and pulled out the tannish parchment she craved from inside.

Only when she held it in her hands did she slow. It was folded accordion style, in three even sections so that it would fit perfectly in the envelope. Harry had obviously taken great care in folding it, and the thought of him doing so so precisely just for her made Ginny's heartbeat beat that much faster. She let out a big breath, realizing she had been holding it, never taking her eyes off the parchment.

She stared at it for a pregnant moment, taking in every little speck on the tan paper. Freddie flew up and landed on her head, hooting softly in her ear and nibbling her earlobe affectionately, obviously wanting some attention and probably some food, but Ginny ignored him.

Slowly, gingerly, she began to unfold the letter.

And Harry's untidy scrawl appeared before her eyes.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I am sure you are very bored at home. I thought you might be, so I can't say I was surprised when Freddie showed up. He did come sooner than I thought he would though—whatever happened to "I'll have loads of fun now that you're out of the way?" Sounds like you're softening up to me._

_Just kidding. I'm sure you'll always be my spirited, quick-witted redhead no matter what I say. _

_I'm afraid I can't say much about my whereabouts or what I've been up to. As much as I'd like to, it's top-secret Ministry information, and I'd lose my job by telling it to you. Hopefully you can be content in knowing that I am well and although 'top-secret Ministry stuff' sounds so fast-paced and exciting, I can assure you what I am doing is nothing of the sort. It is quite dull, really. I would much much rather be home, playing Quidditch with you and racing with you across the fields to see who can catch the Snitch first. Thinking about it is making me even more wistful now, actually. I should probably stop before I lose my focus and get fired anyway._

_Nevertheless, I hope you're doing okay. I know you can take care of yourself (never doubted it, not with that Bat-Bogey Curse of yours), but if your loneliness is anything like mine right now, I think you needed to hear that. Please know that I've been missing you from the deepest depths of my heart. I'm no poet and I don't pretend to have a way with words, but I'm going to try anyway._

_Ginny, I know I've been away. I know I've been away a lot and am going to be away even more in the future. Every time I leave it pains me to leave you behind. I miss you every second of every day, and every sunrise and every sunset I see your face, your lovely red hair and beautiful eyes sparkling back at me. I dream about you every night, and think about you while I work and I finger my ring on my finger as a reminder now in then. I'm the luckiest wizard alive to be married to a girl like you. You're beautiful and I want nothing more than to be home with you, right now. But I can't. I have to work. But know—just know—that even though I'm away all night, I'll always come back, and truly, in spirit, I never left. I'm always with you Ginny. In your heart. And you're always with me, in mine._

_Wow. That sounded really cheesy. I'm really debating balling this up and chucking it somewhere right now. I won't though. I hope you'll excuse the cheesiness. It is true, I came up with it from the deepest depths of my heart (as lame as it sounds.)_

_I miss you. I miss you a lot. I keep repeating it and I'm really starting to worry that you're going to think I have issues, so I'm going to shut up now, but I just want to say/write it one more time._

_ I miss you._

_ And I love you. Love you with every inch of my being._

_ I hope you know that._

_ Best wishes,_

_ Harry_

Best wishes, Harry. Ginny stared at those last three words for a long time, suddenly incapable of any movement or thought. She held the pose for a long moment, staring at Harry's messy handwriting with distant, slightly watery eyes.

And then she finally broke it, laughing and crying at the same time in a weird way, setting the letter down and running her hands through her fiery red hair.

"I miss you too Harry," she laughed aloud. "I miss you too." She smiled, sighing and staring down at the ring on her hand. "And I love you too," she added for good measure, twisting it with a grin on her finger.

She stared at the ring, a diamond, glinting in the sunlight filtering through the window, remembering his smile, the glint in his emerald green eyes.

And then Freddie hooted loudly in her ear, causing her to practically jump out of her skin.

"Fred Weasley the Second!" she scolded him, flicking him lightly with her finger and glaring at him. "You know that screeching in peoples ears is rude and is not tolerated in this household! You are _grounded _Mister!"

Freddie let out a sad hoot and hung his head, fluffing his feathers sadly.

Ginny couldn't suppress the laugh that came out of her mouth at the sight. "Oh, I'm just kidding," she said, smiling and poking the little owl in the side with her finger. Freddie looked up with a happy hoot, taking flight and swooping over to the kitchen counter. He landed and nudged the cabinet next to him with his head.

The cabinet that Ginny kept his owl treats in.

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Oh, you're going to make me get _up _now?" she complained, raising and eyebrow at the tawny.

Freddie just hooted hopefully.

Ginny sighed, grinning as she got to her feet with a huff and walked over to the counter, opening the cabinet and pulling out the tin of owl treats. Freddie hooted excitedly and hopped out of her way as she set it down and opened it, throwing two of the treats down on the counter. "There you go, you little rascal," she giggled, smiling as she watched the little owl gobble the treats up.

She put the tin away and pet his soft feathers fondly, staring at the window as she thought about Harry's letter.

"_I'd much rather be home, playing Quidditch with you…" _He had said.

Yes, he had said that. He wanted to play Quidditch just like she did. But he'd _also _said: _"Whatever happened to "I'll have loads of fun now that you're out of the way?" Sounds like you're softening up to me."_

"Hmph," Ginny snorted, looking down at Freddie. "Calling me soft is he? Well, I'll send him a letter back and then we'll see just who has gone _soft, _won't we?"

Freddie hooted tiredly in response, nuzzling Ginny's hand as she scratched his head.

Ginny frowned. "But you're tired," she realized. "You don't wanna fly all the way back out to Harry just yet, huh?" She sighed, biting her lip, thinking. Then, slowly, a smile crept his way onto her face. A _devious_ smile.

"I have a better idea," she said slowly, grinning evilly, eyes glinting as she held out her arm. Freddie obediently jumped onto it, hooting excitedly.

Ginny put her face up close to his beaked one, eyes glittering mischievously. "Wants to play Quidditch with me, does he now?" she said slyly. "Well, let's see how he likes me playing Quidditch _without _him. I can see what I'll write already. _Dearest Harry, I hope you are doing well. I hate to disappoint you, but I am afraid you've judged me incorrectly. I've been having plenty of fun while you've been gone. In fact, I've even found a new friend to play Quidditch with while you're off having fun with your Ministry stuff! His name is Fred and he's a darling. Handsome too, I might add. Now don't get me wrong darling, I still love you. Don't go getting jealous now."_

She laughed, loving every bit of her evilness. She kissed Freddie affectionately on the beak. "What do you say, Fred?" she asked. "Want to go play some Quidditch and make poor Harry green with jealousy?"

Freddie hooted evenly, flapping his wings as if to say, "I'd be delighted."

Ginny giggled. "Let us go then, kind sir," she said, trying her best to keep a straight face as she and Freddie strolled out the back door and headed towards the broom shed, the wind blowing gently though her red mane of hair.

Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Harry might be gone all night, and she would miss him and worry about him till the moment he got home.

But until then, there was no harm in having a bit of fun.


End file.
